The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A wearable device such as a smart watch and/or smart bracelet may be associated with or supported by a single mobile application, that is, an application that is run on a mobile device. Specifically, in the fashion accessories industry, device makers may desire to support different brands of products, and each brand may target a specific customer segment and/or deliver unique brand marketing messaging to users of the wearable device and/or mobile application. When a wearable device of a specific brand is connected with a mobile device running the mobile application, it may be desirable for the mobile application to deliver a unique look-and-feel and/or brand-specific features to the user of the mobile device.